meerkatsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Rovers Return
The Rovers Return is the eleventh episode of the fourth season of the hit television series, Meerkat Manor. Summary In “The Rovers Return” we feature everyone’s favorite meerkat ladies man, Wilson. This particular morning, he’s sauntering by the Commandos’ crib, but with Zorro now glued to his mother Nikita’s side, the welcome mat is not exactly out. Wilson not only needs a new place to call home, but a new group as well, hopefully one where he can take on the role of dominant male. With wingman Phillippe by his side, Wilson’s chances of succeeding are vastly improved. It’s been a rainy summer in the Kalahari – rainy as in “torrential downpours” -- enough to make the Whiskers’ burrow look like an island rising among the tall manor grass. Whiskers’ leader Rocket Dog is in the final weeks of her pregnancy, but she’s not the only one expecting. She’s managed to evict most of her competition, with the exception of Rita as well as Wiley Kat, who is due very soon and needs to stay on Rocket Dog’s good side as long as possible. Of the other pregnant females already evicted, only Sophie remains in the vicinity. Her hopes of giving birth within the Whiskers’ safe haven have all but disappeared, but she’s still lurking close by in case the tide should turn. For now, her efforts to get back in their good graces are put on hold as an eagle in the area sends everyone running for cover. It’s a close call, but now the Whiskers have roving Wilson and his sidekick Phillippe nosing about. Wilson is certainly popular among the Whiskers’ girls – let’s be honest, he’s likely the baby daddy for all of them (now there’s a talk show interview waiting to happen!). But Mitch doesn’t have any intention of giving up his position as dominant male, at least not without a fight. Even though Wilson has Phillippe to watch his back, the duo is no match for Mitch and his lieutenants. Sophie has been watching the attempted coup from the sidelines, but when Wilson and his buddy dart away, she takes advantage of the situation and heads after him, hoping to spark a reunion. She gets exactly what she wished for, thanks in part to Phillippe, who distracts the Whiskers long enough for Wilson to lead Sophie to a bolt hole for a little privacy.Though Sophie has spent the afternoon with her long lost love, it turns out she’s been creeping back into the Whiskers’ burrow at night to catch some zzz’s after everyone else has gone to bed. This time, she finds pregnant Wiley Kat blocking her path, and she’s all too happy to deny her sister Sophie entry, especially if it’s going to earn brownie points with Rocket Dog. Wiley Kat's pledge of allegiance doesn’t prove to be enough – the next morning, Rocket Dog gives her the boot and it couldn’t come at a worse time because Wiley Kat is due any minute. Now the only person Wiley Kat can turn to is the very same sister she refused just the night before, but Sophie knows what it’s like to be an outcast and quickly forgives and forgets. They head below ground, as Wiley Kat’s pups could easily arrive before nightfall. Meanwhile, Wilson and Phillippe have set their sights on Maybelline and the Aztecs but first they will need to oust her father Zaphod. He may be more of a senior citizen meerkat when it comes to the manor, but that doesn’t mean he’s lost his fight. While Phillippe tries to take on Zaphod, Wilson attempts to woo Maybelline; however, both fail and it appears this dynamic duo may not be so dynamic after all. As for Wiley Kat, her litter did indeed come during the night, but sadly none of them made it. The deaths may be a sign of things to come for Sophie as well, as pups born away from an established group rarely survive for long, if at all. Fortunately, Wilson and Phillippe return to make it a foursome, but whether or not they’ll become a force to be reckoned with remains to be seen. Category:Meerkat Manor Episodes